It's Time
by Evytheworm
Summary: Harry travels in time with two companions who are too close to his heart for him to risk. I've chosen the title randomly, siriusly though, give it a try and the full summary is inside. Mainly friendship and family with romance. Eventual SB/HG and HP/secretchar(sorry, can't tell*wicked grin*) I hope people like it. :) And please, it's not Harry/Herm. It freaks me out.
1. How It Started

**Hey guys! I know I already have a story started out but I just couldn't keep this idea in my head. Plot bunnies... Siriusly.. However, here is new time-turner fic! I like angst so there'll be lots of it in here and I'll put in some humour too.. I have around a few chapter in my head and 2-3 in writing. Here's the full summary:**

**Harry is thrown back in time with the two people for whom he would happily give his life. But problems start to rise when more of these kinds of people meet him there and life becomes hard, trying to live through NEWTs and another war. SB/HG and HP/secretcharacter eventually.**

**I am totally not telling harry's pairing. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. Duh.**

**Righto! On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Harry walked idly through the castle corridors, not paying much attention to where he went or what was happening around him. It was ironic, that in a way, he found his life a bit.. empty after finishing off Voldemort. But the grief in his heart took its toll.

For the past hour, he had been looking for Hermione so that he could talk to his two best friends about what had exactly happened. Ron was in the great hall, as were most of the people but Hermione was nowhere to be found. The last thing he wanted was to face people, other than his two best friends, who had remained by his side earning the deepest gratitude and love from the black haired boy.

While everyone was happy about the death of the Dark Lord, most were mourning the loss of their beloved. The bodies of Fred and Tonks appeared in his mind but what made his heart clench were the tortured howls of Remus. The man had lost so much in his already difficult life, Harry felt he was only one who could understand him.

Harry choked back a sob and rubbed his eyes wearily. What he wouldn't give for a simple bed but his responsibility towards his friends and reluctance to face the crowds had him wandering the corridors aimlessly, looking for the bushy haired girl.

He started to get worried however, when after another hour of search, not only by him but also Ron and Charlie, she was nowhere to be found. But she couldn't be.. no! There was no body to be found and no proof.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, death-eaters were questioned and most of the people who knew her searched extensively for some days. But the death-eaters had spoken nothing and refused to speak of any knowledge of her presence beforehand. Thus, a week passed and everybody gave up.

But not Harry. He could feel something was wrong. He knew that she couldn't.. _wasn't_ dead. Something inside his body told him that. He didn't believe he could hold or forgive himself if another member of his family was taken apart from him. And more so, _Hermione_.

The brunette had grown closer to him like no-one had and he had grown to love her as the sister he had never had. She could always read him like an open book, no matter whatever mask he wore.

Ron tried his best to console Harry and make him see reason. Ginny tried too, but not much. The girl knew he needed some space and Harry was grateful.

Remus however, was the one other person who Harry felt, he could endure spending five minutes with, without suffocating.

Yes, that was how he felt whenever he was in any company.

Mrs. Weasley would gush over him constantly which annoyed him more than before, not that he didn't love the woman, but it made him more aware of his condition. Ron tried to console and Ginny attempted small talk, which always took his mind off things but there wasn't much time he could spend with her alone. And everyone else at the Burrow treated him with sympathy. Which was why he felt suffocated in the place.

Remus, however, was altogether another case. Whenever Harry went over, all they did was drink some tea or hot chocolate and chat about anything and everything. They would spend almost the whole day talking and leave only for work or meals, just in case it was one of the Weasely dinners. They both felt the same and it made an even deeper bond between the werewolf and the teen.

Harry found that he could talk to Remus about Hermione, without feeling forced.

It seemed the same for Remus. He would talk all about his worries and how it felt to be the last Marauder alive.

They both managed to talk about their difficult topics without breaking down and Remus even believed Harry's theory about Hermione's disappearance. He even understood their bond completely and said it reminded him of James and Sirius.

Thus, another few weeks passed and Remus and Harry revelled in each other's company. As much as Harry knew at the back of his mind that this was wrong, shunning themselves from the society seemed the most peaceful thing.

Eventually, Harry had moved into Remus' flat and a closer bond formed between the two. They both cared about each other, no matter what, they always found the needs of the other more important.

Harry himself didn't know what this unique feeling was. It was stronger than whatever he had felt for Sirius but still close to it. It sometimes scared him to feel this close to someone, again, fearing of loosing him.

Perhaps, Remus thought that too.

That had been the reason, Remus had refused to remain in the same room as Harry, that morning. Though he didn't know what caused this reaction, Harry blamed it on himself out of habit. But Harry hadn't liked it.

Hence, he had came here, at Hogwarts, to take his mind off things. He was obviously allowed to come and go whenever he wanted.

Here he was, making his way towards his favoriate place in the castle, the Astronomy tower, when he climbed the stairs, he felt something go wrong with his body.

The blood pulsed faster in his viens, but it wasn't blood. It was magic.

He felt it.

Something was wrong in the place. The feeling heightened as he neared the top of the tower.

When he finally reached the top and faced the place, it seemed to make some sense. The floor of the tower was shining with something silvery and tiny, which covered the whole of the place.

But it had a higher magical feel to it. It looked like tiny grains of sand, making undistinguished patterns on the floor.

Against his senses, and purely on instinct, Harry stepped forward into the place, only to have a very nauseating feeling in his head.

Everything went haywire. It seemed like he was apparating, flooing and doing somersaults all at once. He closed his eyes as the sensation kicked in, and slowly lost consiousness as his head hit something hard on the back and he fell on something hard.

**This was the first chapter and second will be up later this week. I promise it will be worth the wait. Promise!**

**And I seriously need my readers' encouragement and views as well as reviews to keep going! So PLEASE REVIEW! It helps a lot with the confidence and feeling to please nice readers!**

**Thanks!**

**Evy :)**


	2. Found Her

**I'm here! I know this is just the second chapter but I'm SUPER-DUPER excited for this fanfic as it's been in my mind for quite some time and people seem to like it! So, here is the second chapter. There is some Sirius' point of view in this, actually most of it, since I had to tell what happened to Hermione. I seriously need to know how you guys think it went. Also, about the characters section, I am seriously not sure what I should do coz I mainly wanted it to be centred around Harry but then, I wouldn't mind a love story in the mix. So, I will be changing it soon, once the story's on track..**

**The usual Disclaimers apply, and hence on with the chapter:**

Harry groaned as soon as he opened his eyes. Not because of the act that his head hurt like hell but because he was at his least favorite place at Hogwarts(other than the dungeons, of course)- The Hospital Wing.

He didn't remember anything after the bright light other than hitting his head and began wondering what had happened as he sat up. But that proved to be a mistake as the pain intensified. He picked up his wand from the side-table and pulled open the curtains but something made him stop halfway.

Rather someone.

The Hospital Wing wasn't empty, a few students were huddled around the irritated nurse but that wasn't what caught his attention. On the other side of the wing, in a chair facing the grounds, and oblivious to the people around her, was sitting a witch. A witch with a mass of bushy, brown and untamed hair.

To be specific, Hermione.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of Hermione sitting peacefully in a chair by the window, gazing outside. Heart beating painfully against his ribs, Harry stood up, ignoring the stabs of pain in his head as well as the nurse, who had now caught his arm.

He pried away her grip and shakily made his way towards the brunette, who was still gazing outside, lost in her own thoughts. He tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around, wand pointing at his throat.

But as soon as chocolate brown depths met a bottle green, Hermione's eyes widened and her wand dropped to the floor, and she herself collapsed into Harry's arms with a strangled yell. "Harry!"

He hugged Hermione tightly, relieved that he finally had his Hermione back. She pulled back after a few seconds and observed him carefully, speaking very fast all the time.

"Oh Harry.. I thought I would never see you again.. I was so scared when I came here.. I'm so glad that you're alive though! Harry I missed you so much! And what about the others? What about Ron? Is George okay? I saw it all you know.. I was just a few feet away.. I was so scared Harry. Please don't leave me again.." she was sobbing now, and Harry held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest and a few tears left his own eyes too.

"I'm never going to leave you Hermione. I missed you too. I was scared too. Most scared of loosing you.. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. I love you too much." He promised, and none of the two needed to clarify what kind of love it was.

But that wasn't the case with the other seven people watching this exchange in shock. Perhaps, we must see this from the point of view of the one person, amongst them, whom the arrival of the two strangers seemed to have affected the most. We talk of Sirius Black.

Sirius had been having a friendly, back to the term match with a few Ravenclaw friends. His best mate, James Potter was playing chaser, his usual place on the team, while his other best mate, Remus Lupin was commentating and the third best friend, Peter Pettigrew had been off doing some unknown work.

It happened after the practice, just when Sirius and James had been heading off the Quidditch pitch when they saw a bright light near the foot of the stands.

When they went to inspect it, they found a heap of bones and blood.

That was exactly what Sirius had imagined it to be, until James had pointed out that it was a witch and she was breathing. Though the process was too slow.

They had carried her off to the Hospital Wing, on the way to which she had fainted but not before uttering his name.

"Sirius.." she had whispered, and to say that Sirius was shocked would be an understatement. He had been unable to sleep for the next two days because the picture of the girl would horrify him. He couldn't stop thinking about her and wondering what had happened to the poor girl.

Madam Pomfrey had informed them and Dumbledore that she was barely alive, and wouldn't have made it. The four friends had often been visiting her, even though she remained unconscious for five days.

Unfortunately, when she woke, they weren't present. The Nurse had later informed them that she had woken up and had left bed the day before. She had refused to talk to Dumbledore, though the nurse said that she seemed rather shocked to see him. She had been sitting by the window since, and refused to acknowledge anyone's presence, except for the first time she saw them.

Lily Evans had become suspicious about their disappearances from the Common Room at abrupt hours(her being Head- Girl and James as Head-Boy and all), she had asked them about it and proposed to go along with them to see the girl.

Lily had approached her and she had stiffened but she looked absolutely terrified on seeing the Marauders. She had not moved from her place since then.

The boys though, were far too curious for their own good, had checked the Marauder's Map and discovered her name to be Hermione Granger. They had then snuck into the Hospital Wing the last night, hoping to get something out of the witch but were rendered speechless when they were confronted with the witch crying in her place at the chair.

She looked so broken and fragile that Sirius wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms till she stopped. But he hadn't done anything of the sort and the four boys had returned to their dormitories without another word but none had slept, except maybe, Peter.

The next day, Remus had been walking near the Quidditch pitch during the night, that is after dinner, and had seen James appear out of thin air, just like the witch. Though, something was slightly changed about his face. But his friend unconscious near the pitch made that fact his last worry.

He carried him to the Hospital Wing and had gone to call Sirius in the Gryffindor common room. But he was utterly shocked to see James sitting right there with Sirius, laughing about something. When informed about the state of things, the three had made their way to the Hospital Wing again to inspect the matter about James' twin.

The boys had been utterly confused, and so had been Dumbledore and the nurse. She had said that the mysterious boy should be awake by the next evening and that they should leave him to rest for the time being.

And presently, the four had returned with Lily Evans and her best friend, Mary McDonald, as the two girls had also been quite interested at the revelation. As they were talking to the nurse, the boy had woken up and without a glance in their direction, had walked to Hermione.

The other people were quite surprised that the two strangers seemed to know each other and had listened to the witch talk to the new boy.

Sirius though, had been quite uncomfortable with the proceedings. He had admitted it to himself the last night, that he felt quite curious about this mysterious girl, "And not to mention, smitten." as James had put it.

Yes, he now understood what James felt when he saw Evans. Though he was quite surprised about it himself, not that he confessed any of it to James.

So, this afternoon, the new boy's words went like a dagger right through his heart. And the reaction of Hermione to him, annoyed him even more. So, still feeling pretty upset, Sirius cleared his throat.

He watched, as, like Hermione, Harry's(which was probably is name, since Hermione had called him that) eyes wandered over to the group of people in the Wing. Sirius watched as Harry's hand gripped Hermione's tightly and his eyes widened at seeing the Marauders and the two girls.

"No.. Can't be.. Wha.. 'Mione.. What's going on? Who.. How?" he said, not making any sense whatsoever.

Next, Hermione had transferred him over to a bed, while was still mumbling to himself. Sirius was able to catch the words, but didn't think them important enough to be remembered as it was clear that the boy, like Hermione, was completely shocked to see them, which made no sense at all.

Hermione walked over to the small group, while the nurse fretted over the boy. She timidly made her way towards them, as if afraid something wrong would happen if she got too near. She seemed apprehensive to talk to them, and then, finally resting her eyes on Remus(Sirius was too confused to be annoyed), she said in the softest voice Sirius had heard, "We need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Remus nodded once and motioned for Peter to come with him as surprisingly, the girl was glaring at the poor boy. Again, it was quite confusing for all of them, but they didn't say anything. And she had to be an expert at glaring, Peter looked like he was going to wet his pants while Hermione, in Sirius' mind, looking like a lioness with a mane, who was trying the hardest to not to snap.

Remus and Peter made their way outside and Hermione turned to Lily, "I suggest you wait outside if you have some work here. We need to talk to Dumbledore in person, alone."

Lily looked shocked at first but then, regaining her composture, she nodded and motioned everyone to move. And James and Sirius, who were highly curious by now, didn't want be on the other side of the brunette's wand, left reluctantly.

**I sincerely hope you guys like it! Mostly, thanks to all the lovely people who have followed and favorated! I love you guys!**

**And I'm really glad you like this story.**

**Also, I would actually like to hear what you guys think about the story and how it is. And how I am as a fiction writer. :P**

**Love all,**

**Please review,**

**Evy :)**


	3. Explanations

**There we are! Another chapter! This was hard to write and I know I haven't updated in ages but you can expect almost weekly updates for now. **

**And hey, I see many people like my story! Thank you so much! These stories are my babies! I love them!**

**I'm glad so many people like them and it would be kind of you to review and tell me how you like this!**

**Usual Disclaimers apply.**

**On with the chapter:**

After waiting for a few moments, Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital, light blue robes billowing around him. "Ah, Mr. Lupin informed me that Ms. Granger is ready to talk and also that we have another visitor." he said, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry had stiffened and gone pale at the sight of his deceased Proffessor standing in front of him very much alive.

"Sir, could we have Proffessor McGonagall here too?" Hermione asked timidly, hardly meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

He looked shocked but composed himself and sent off a patronus to McGonagall to come at the Hospital Wing immediately. Clearly, he very much wanted to know about these strange new kids as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, McGonagall too was rushing in the Wing, wearing her usual tartan robes. Harry and Hermione both looked a bit relaxed after her arrival and when they had settled with the two proffesors around their bed, and also cast a few strong silencing charms, Hermione thought it best to begin by asking the date.

The other three people looked bewildered by this. "It's the 8th of September, 1977. Why do you ask Miss Granger?" McGonagall replied with a slight frown.

The colour left Harry's face as he turned to Hermione with a horrorstruck expression. But the brunette seemed only satisfied with the answer. "Harry, we have accidently travelled to the past." she told the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

McGonagall looked shocked while Dumbledore only looked calmly surprised. "You have not introduced this young man, Hermione." Dumbledore said. Harry could only blink in surprise, not having thought that he would have to introduce himself to anyone in his whole life and that person would be Dumbledore.

Hermione looked amused at Harry's reaction and decided to get it over with. "Right," she began in a business like tone which turned the other three occupants' attention to her.

"So, first of all, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my best friend Harry Potter." Both Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to Harry at this and the seeing the clear similarities with James Potter, nodded and indicated Hermione to move ahead.

"Right, so I'm going to tell the important parts, so I'd rather nobody interrupt. So, Harry is James and Lily's son(the Proffessors exchanged an amused glance). I'm sure you know well about Voldemort?" she asked, and continued when the Proffessors nodded again.

"Yes, so he was after Harry's life since he was one year old. At that time, he attacked the family at Godric's Hollow a-and k-killed James and Lily. But he couldn't kill Harry because Lily sacrificed herself for her son. So the killing curse rebound upon him but he wasn't killed, just lost his powers and fled. Then he inhabited the body of our DADA Proffessor in first year and tried to come back using the Philosopher's Stone but Harry stopped him in time. In second year, he tried to come back through a diary which was his hocrux. Yes, he had made six of them. But again, Harry destroyed the diary and we stopped him. But in our fourth year, he was able to come back with the help of his faithful death-eater he had placed at Hogwarts. That's when the second war began. In our seventh year, we, me, Harry and Ron, our other best friend, decided to not to come back here and we hunted down the hocruxes. When I was thrown back here, all the hocruxes were destroyed and only Voldemort himself was left."

There was stunned silence in the room and the noises from outside the closed doors of the Hospital Wing could be heard. Dumbledore looked very solemn and the twinkle was absent from his eyes. McGonagall, on the other hand, looked pretty much in shock.

"Do I fight?" McGonagall asked suddenly in a rough voice and had it not been the situation, both Harry and Hermione would have laughed at the question. "I mean am I alive yet?" she added.

"Yes Proffessor, you are well alive and you fight very bravely. And actually, uh.. I had called for you because you were alive and I'm still not used to Proffessor Dumbledore's presence. He died at the end of sixth year." Harry said, having finally recovered from his own shock. Harry knew he was talking about Dumbledore like he wasn't there and also that it was rude, but it would still be a bit hard to get used to his presence.

If Dumbledore was offended, he didn't show it, only mildly interested in his death.

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind, how exactly did you get here?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Oh sorry. I forgot, yes. You see, I was fighting Bellatrix, Dolohov and Crabbe senior. Crabbe was down soon of course, and Bellatrix had soon left when she somehow came to know that Voldemort was fighting Harry. It was just me and Dolohov when it happened. I was going to stun him but he cast a nasty curse which I wasn't familiar with and I couldn't duck in time. It hit me straight in the chest but I was wearing my time turner and I'm guessing it got hit. Because the next moment, I could only see the whole Astronomy Tower glittering and then Dolohov took one step foward and I was spinning then. I woke up in here after that." she finished, and everyone was a bit confused.

"If you don't mind Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, could you tell us something about ourselves that a very few people know about us. If you were close to us, that is." Dumbledore said, looking at them both with an indescribable expression.

"Oh yes. Your favorite jam flavour is raspberry and hmm.. you sister's name was Adriana and brother is Aberforth who-"

"That will be quite enough Mr. Potter. Thank You. I believe you now, and about Minerva?"

At this, Hermione brightened. "Oh yes, not to brag or anything but uh.. we were quite close Proffessor, so uh.. I happen to know that you father thought that you look smarter in tartan robes than simple red, so you mostly wear that and you live in Scotland, in a single floored compartment which is decorated in Gryffindor colours. That is, if you don't change the look for the next twenty years." Hermione smiled uncertainly at her Transfiguration Proffessor, who was looking quite surprised but pleased as well.

"Okay, now since that matter is done, we will have to think of a cover up story for your arrival and stay he-"

"STAY?!" Both the teenagers screeched at the same time, causing a birds to fly off from the tree nearest to the window.

"Yes, I am sorry to say that I have not heard of any such phenomenon about time travelling as yet. And I'm sure that a Time Turner device hasn't been invented yet." Dumbledore informed, at which both the teenagers looked horrorstruck again.

Minerva placed a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder while Dumbledore explained further. "Anyhow, I shall be researching this topic and in the meantime, since we have no other option, I would prefer that you enroll as students at Hogwarts for the meantime."

Hermione's face brightened up but Harry paled. "S-study? A-and attend classes with my father, mother, godfather, uncle and a traitor? Most of whom are dead? A-are you sure?" Harry asked the three in a hollow voice, barely concealing his horror.

The two Proffesors were slightly confused by the refrences made my Harry but shook the questions off for another time.

"Oh Harry. Please! It will be fine! We never got a chance to complete our NEWTs. We can do that now. And Harry, instead of being worried, shouldn't you get to know them better and make more memories to take back? You can get to know your father and mother far better now than Sirius or Remus' stories? Don't you think it will be good?" Hermione tried to console him and Harry knew he couldn't fight against Hermione's wishes, especially one which made her happy.

He sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. Hermione beamed.

"Great, so I'v already thought for your story. There was an attack on the village Ottery St. Catchpole and you can be orphans from that attack, left in my guardianship. Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing the paled faces and wide-eyed expression of Harry and Hermione.

"D-do you know if Arthur and Molly Weasley have shifted near there yet?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

But Dumbledore only chuckled. "They both are safe as the attack did not reach around the Burrow."

Both the children sighed with relief and Harry rubbed Hermione's back in order to calm her as her breaths were still short.

"Ron is Ronald Weasley. They Weasleys are like my surrogate family. My only family if you ask me. And Hermione's second family. We've know them since we were eleven and Ron is the sixth boy. The last is the only girl, Ginny. We were best friends." Harry explained.

"Still are." Hermione whispered, wiping a tear away and trying hard to not to think of how long it will be since she would see her family again.

"The story is fine Proffessor. I think you should announce it in the Hall at dinner." Harry said.

With this, the Proffessors left the two new students to be fretted upon by the angry Nurse, who had been waiting outside with impatience for a long period of time.

"Harry, I am happy that you've agreed to do this, because I know it will be difficult to do...things in their presence but please remember that it's not easy for me too. I was close to Sirius too. Not closer than you, but I still miss him when I have to have academic banterings." Hermione said, shifting towards Harry's bed to hold the boy's hand.

"So please Harry, we have to make sure to lay as low as possible and not seek much attention." she said pleadingly, for she knew, somehow or the other, both of them would attract danger like magnets, whatever the time-period be.

"Hermione, can't we tell the-" Harry started, only to be cut off by Hermione's whisper-shriek of "NO!"

"Not at all Harry! I've told you before, I'm telling you now, we must NOT give out any unsuitable information. Especially in such a dangerous time-period and to the Marauders, no way at all! They seem quite curious. Too curious if you ask me." Hermione told him in a suspicious voice and with a meaningful look.

A voice of a throat clearing made the two jump violently in their places.

On the door, were standing six people, four of whom were the infamous Marauders.

**Next update will be in a week or so, soon after my other story has been done. :)**

**Thanks to each and every one of you who followed and favorited and I'm glad you all like it!**

**Your reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**Thank You,**

**Love you all, **

**Evy :)**


	4. More Explanations

**I know I might get loads of hate and all for not updating but what can I say, inspiration strikes only when it does! I lost my Diary in which the plot was there but thankfully I remember most of it so I decided to continue with this part. The chapter is a bit short seeing as it came this late but well, I typed 3 chapter of 3 different stories in one day, a person's got to rest! **

**Anyway, I am finally here and I feel this chapter went out okay, judging the large break I had. I hope I live up to my reader's expectations. It's mainly form Remus' point of view as I wanted to point out so much and Remus is the most observant anyway. Plus, it fits the plot. Lol.**

**Disclaimer as usual. I hope you enjoy it and don't decide to dump me:**

The Marauders had been waiting outside the Hospital Wing along with the girls Lily and Mary. Today though, unlike other times, the boys were arguing. Or more like James and Remus were arguing, while Sirius was pacing near the doors and Peter was inserting his opinion randomly in the argument.

What they were arguing about, was a rather sensitive subject. When Remus had gone to call the Headmaster, he had accidently let slip that he knew the new witch's name- Hermione Granger. This fact had not troubled Dumbledore at all, but only Remus as he thought he had somehow dug a hole for himself by mentioning the name of the witch who hadn't even spoken properly since she had arrived.

James apparently agreed with him on that and was admonishing him, successfully altering their roles for once. This was a good source of entertainment for the young witches near them but perhaps not for Sirius.

"Knock it off!" he exclaimed, glaring at the two. Then he continued pacing again. A nervous habit perhaps.

Shutting the argument for once, they obliged. "Remus, come here and see if you can hear something." Sirius ordered.

Remus huffed. "How can I _see if I can hear_ someth- Fine fine.." he know very well what his friend was saying of course. So he stuck his ear against the door but nothing other than a very faint hum and silence could be heard. (Not that silence could actually be heard.)

He shook his head in a negative "Nothing." He replied.

Sirius started pacing again. After a few minutes-which felt like hours' wait, the Headmaster came out, smiling.

Remus thought McGonagall looked quite pale but then it might have been the blood and the twin's effect. He shrugged the thought from mind as the group crowded around the two teachers.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Hale(they had decided on that) are quite well and I must suggest you to leave them alone for some time before you think it is time for them to be ah, exposed to your company." Dumbledore said and then without stopping for their questions or accusations, glided past them. McGonagall followed his course.

Remus was still suspicious but he didn't have time to think about it as Sirius was proposing a bigger problem currently on hand. He caught the back of Sirius' robes in time before he could launch himself into the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius! Calm down! For Merlin's sake! Relax yourself first! They won't answer any of your questions yet and you know it. You saw how the-"

Remus was stopped mid sentence whispered-shriek of "NO!" coming from inside. As he told the others, without any delay, the six teens almost stamped over each other but quickly snuck inside the Hospital Wing without the Nurse noticing, as she was too busy muttering about 'headmasters' and 'stupid'.

Hermione's voice filled their ears and her tone held finality and exasperation.

"Not at all Harry! I've told you before, I'm telling you now, we must NOT give out any unsuitable information. Especially in such a dangerous time-period and to the Marauders, no way at all! They seem quite curious. Too curious if you ask me."

Sirius subtly cleared his throat before Remus could stop him. Next moment he was thankful that he did though.

Surprise and fear filled chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger met his as he regarded the two new comers carefully. Even then, she didn't dare shift her eyes to that of the original person who had coughed, apprehension shining in her eyes. Other than that, he could see no emotion her eyes now.

Next, he turned his attention to the James-look alike and was shocked at once. His eyes were the color he never imagined James' ever would be. A light bottle green. Similar to Lily's, though hers were even lighter with a hint of blue. Same as Hermione, he looked apprehensive to look away too. Strange.

He intelligently decided to break the silence that had fallen over them. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, "I brought you here from the Quidditch pitch where you had _appeared_." He deliberately stressed the last word and brought his hand up to shake, in front of Harry(as he believed the boy's name was).

Harry nodded and shook his hand, no emotion visible in his eyes too. "James Potter. Pleased to make your aquaintance." James held his hand Harry accepted gingerly._ What was wrong with the boy?_ Remus thought confusedly as he watched the interaction between James and Harry.

"Lily Evans." Lily nodded at both of them and they nodded back.

"Mary McDonald." Mary said, also nodding, though Remus thought he saw her gaze lift to Harry's forehead.

"Sirius Black at your service." Sirius kissed Hermione's hand without invitation but she didn't seem to mind and smiled uncertainly at him. Sirius shook Harry hand and Remus clearly saw Harry wincing in pain. Instinctively, he threw Sirius a glare which wiped off his smug expression. Remus knew he could look scary when he wanted and smirked to himself.

"So, I suppose you know our names already?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly. It didn't sit well with Remus though.

"Why would you say that?" Mary asked in return.

"Well, I'm sure I never mentioned my name to the Headmaster and he already knew it when he came and since Mr. Lupin and Pettigrew were the ones to call him, I suppose one of you knows?"she replied and Remus stared. She was clever.

"Yes, we caught your name when he spoke it." Sirius said smoothly, referring to Harry. Everyone in the room knew that wasn't true and Remus could already see the question in her eyes 'What about the surname?' but surprisingly, she dropped it.

"I'm Harry Hale. Good to know you." Harry said, eyes on the bed's end. _Wow, the kid has some serious confidence problems it seems. _Remus thought but then nudged himself, who was he to say that, he wasn't any better in that field.

"So how come you know about Marauders?" Sirius plunged in straight to the point, an accusing tone clear in his voice. He had expected the two to look scared or even surprised but to his own surprise, after stiffening a moment, Hermione turned her gaze to his and said "The Proffessors told us about what you get up to."

Oh, that explains it. He could see Sirius's slightly suspicious gaze still lingering on Hermione. "And why do you think that we are curious?" Sirius asked again.

Hermione turned to him amused and smirked. "Mr. Black, please reconsider your behavior and you will have your answer." Her voice was mocking and Remus was sure Sirius did not like it.

Thankfully, before his friend could do anything more that open his mouth, Lily cut in. She was truly an angel at times!

"Hermione, please call us by our first names. I have no problem if you choose to call them(she indicated towards James and Sirius and continued like they couldn't hear her) by any name but please call me Lily and her Mary. And Remus is too sweet to be called Lupin." She said.

Hermione and Harry smiled amusedly at Sirius and James' pouts and Mary outright laughed while Remus felt himself redden in.. embarrassment or shame or shyness or whatever! James would kill to get such a reaction from Lily for himself. And he was sure some intense discussion was going to take place in the Dorms that night, or probably at the headquarters as Hale would be there in the dorms.

Remus felt the tension successfully diffused, at least for now; as Lily asked the two politely if they would now like to head to the Common Room after they had explained how they had been automatically transferred under Dumbledore's care.

Showing more intelligence than he was capable of, Sirius decided not to probe more for some time as the experience was clearly a traumatic one for the two kids their age.

Remus also felt excited and could already see Lily and Sirius', at the prospect of the new mysteries disguised as the children.

**Yeah, so it's kinda short but oh well! I hope you guys enjoyed and please review and let me know if you even like the story or not or if the large amount of people who've added have done so only out of curiosity or pity. :P**

**I would love to hear from my readers. Thank you to my previous reviewers:**

**Danceingfae- Never gonna forget you, you were the first reviewer, thanks for your support love. **

**DGfleetfox- Thank you dear, I actually love those kinds of stories too. And I'm glad you like this. **

**Oabf45- Thanks for your support! I finally updated, I hope you do too soon! Lol **

**You guys are awesome and I love you because you decided to let me know how you like my stories. Thanks. **

**Okay then, more of an update soon, maybe, can't say really; no promises. I love to hear from you, readers.**

**Aloha,**

**Evy **


	5. Walk And Talk

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope it goes well. **

**Dear **_**oabf45**_**: Thanks for your review and this chapter I dedicate to you, you're my seriously fluffy bunny for this chapter! Your review made me feel fuzzy inside! I hope you like this one too. :D**

**This chapter was started on: 16 July, 2013; 7:29 pm.**

**Okay then on with it:**

Harry and Hermione let themselves to be led by Lily.

It was hard to watch around the castle again when her last memories of the place were so horrible that she almost wanted to throw up. But she kept up the pace, trying to smile at the right times when Lily told something.

'Who would have thought, we being led the halls of Hogwarts by none other than Lily Evans..' Hermione thought wryly.

It had to be their dumb-luck really, the Marauders listening in on their conversation. Of all time periods, this had to be one where they were thrown. It seemed like fate hadn't completed having her bit of fun with their lives.

All Hermione really wanted was to a have long discussion with Harry about what happened in the war and in the end, how the hell he ended up here, but this all at some place alone, away from eavesdroppers.

She was holding Harry's hand for comfort all the way up to the Gryffindor tower- they had informed the Proffessors and Marauders about the house and they had accepted without any real complaints. The castle was still the same, most of the paintings were same except a singular detail's difference. 'Thank goodness, at least here would be something familiar in this timeline,' Hermione thought.

She had never wanted any harm to come to her already suffering best friend but despite that, she couldn't help but feel thankful that _this_ had happened to him as well. She was sure she wouldn't have lasted even a few more days if he hadn't shown up. The possibilities she had been thinking about for the one day between her gaining consciousness and Harry's arrival….. she shuddered instinctively. Harry looked sideways at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back, internally wanting to thank the powers that he was here. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to spend a long night talking to her best friend and spill her heart out about all the emotions that'd been locked up.

She sucked in a deep breath to control the flow of tears threatening to burst and tuned in to the conversations around her on the way.

Lily had been commenting about various things through the way and was presently explaining the security systems of all four houses. If only she knew that Harry knew them better than her.

Harry was looking at his mother (not technically but whatever) with unsuppressed happiness lighting up his face. At least he was enjoying their time somewhat. James and Sirius seemed to be having a whispered discussion, casting glances, that Hermione couldn't quite comprehend, towards Harry.

Mary McDonald was a complete mystery to Hermione , she only knew that her family was killed in the first war. She was presently moving slightly ahead of them, humming softly. Hermione hoped she wasn't as bonkers as Luna, though she loved the girl, it was hard sometimes.

Remus was moving alongside her, seemingly comfortable but she could tell he was accessing everything very carefully. He was technically the most dangerous of them all as he was very perceptive, she knew, and like her, the brains of their little gang. He seemed to be glancing sideways at her through the corner of his eyes and she knew many questions lurked beneath those eyes.

She met his gaze full on, deliberately pretending to frown slightly in confusion.

"Um.. Remus, where's that small other boy who was with you earlier?" she asked him in an innocent tone while her inner mind was snarling angrily and thinking where the traitor was off to do no good.

"He's gone to get an early rest. It's almost curfew." Remus replied, trying his politest tone. Hermione played along with him.

"Oh. What was his name again?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What time is curfew exactly?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Half past ten."

And they continued along in easy silence.

They arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady- 'another similar thing' Hermione sighed- and entered after Mary.

The Common Room was nothing different- nothing at all. But Hermione didn't need to _pretend_ to be captured by the beauty and comfortable atmosphere, she automatically _was_.

"Where would you like to sit?" Sirius asked, grinning at the pair of the new comers, while flourishing his hand towards to the length of the common room.

"Wherever you would prefer." Harry replied, smiling uncertainly at his godfather. Sirius only grinned back, perhaps having forgotten any bitterness for some time. Hermione was pleased, it would be a whole lot better without Sirius throwing dark looks at Harry for Merlin knows what reason. Of course, she hadn't missed the little hints from him in the Hospital Wing.

To her surprise, the guys made their way to the same armchairs the trio had been haunting over their years at Hogwarts. A warm balloon was threatening to inflate her inside as she saw Harry smiling happily at her, all lines of worry gone for the time, and perhaps, having made the realization as well.

"These are comfy!" he said happily as he plunked down into one of them, and Hermione couldn't help but agree and chuckle lightly.

She sat next to him while Sirius, James, Remus and Mary settled around. Lily hovered uncertainly for a moment before Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes and pulled her down next to her place.

"So how do you like the castle?" Mary asked politely and both Hermione and Harry answered enthusiastically. The next few minutes they indulged in slight chit chat and Hermione asked the others about the Houses of Hogwarts- both to keep up the pretend and for her confirmation.

That question led to a good half hour of discussion of House rivalries where Sirius and James openly berated Slytherin. That was where a little slip up occurred.

Harry was frowning at them when he spoke. "Are you quite sure that Slytherin is that bad?"

Sirius scoffed at him- "Of course! Most of the students are ready to join You-Know-Who imme-"

"Voldemort. Is his name." Harry gritted out through clenched teeth. A shocked silence followed for a few moments while Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly in warning.

Sirius recovered first. "Whatever. Most of them are ready to join his ranks as soon as the year ends. What do expect everyone to think of them? The lot of them are evil."

Harry's teeth grinding was a loud sound in the silence. He conceded with a curt nod and Sirius smiled satisfied for a moment when Harry added-"It's a matter of opinion. But let's not discuss it."

Then, thankfully, the talk moved to Quidditch and luckily, James and Sirius were ready to let go of some prejudice and indulge in Quidditch talks like fangirls. Hermione was chuckling along with the two other girls at the site.

And they talked about girl things then and Hermione was delighted to find that she was very much like Lily in her habits though the red-haired girl didn't seem to have a single 'rule-breaking bone' in her body. And while she already knew Remus, he was much less prissy about such things than her future Proffessor self. Maybe becoming a Proffessor did that to you.

"So what about your relationships? Did you have any.. you know, where came from?" Lily popped the question casually but it immediately caused James and Sirius to tense up for a moment.

"Single." They both chorused together. Sirius let out a breath but James sucked one in.

Meanwhile their attention was brought back together to the duo again.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other, confused.

"I thought you were with Ginny." Hermione accused, while Harry said-"I thought you were with Ron?"

Then they both laughed a little. Hermione decided to explain to the Marauders.

"You see, before the wa- attack, I was dating another of our best friends Ron but we decided to take a break after it. Harry was dating Ron's sister Ginny and I guess they also decided to take a break. Right?"

Harry nodded along her. Sirius whistled. "Wow mate. You have guts, dating your best friend's sister."

Harry blushed a shade of light red and just shrugged lightly.

"So you two aren't together?" Sirius asked, as he saw Hermione trying hard not to laugh at Harry's face.

The mentioned girl tensed up at once with shock.

"Wha-NO!"

"NO! How what are you..?"

"Of course we're not!"

" What made you think..?"

" Oh God.. just.."

"Okay okay I get it." Sirius said, trying hard not to laugh at their affronted faces, while also trying to convince himself that it wasn't that happy a thing that he wanted to jump with joy.

Harry and Hermione took deep breaths and their blushes faded away slowly and Hermione turned to Sirius curiously.

"What made you think that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing.. Just in the Hospital Wing.. You know you both were quite-" he started, only to be cut off by Harry's cold voice.

"We weren't even sure if we-" He stopped and sighed, then spoke again. "I didn't know if she was alive and it was the same for her. We were shocked."

Hermione nodded sadly then and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"We understand Harry." Mary said, not before sending a vicious glare in Sirius' direction, who cringed slightly.

"And anyway, just so you know, Harry's like my brother and it would be good if you guys stopped implying that we're anything more than friends." Hermione said, looking around at them as they nodded, particularly Sirius, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"I think we should call it night." Harry said tiredly and got up from his place.

"I think that would be good since I'm quite tired too." Hermione agreed and then kissed Harry goodnight and followed the girls to the dormitories.

"Um.. You go on, I need to catch up with Remus for a minute." James said and shooed Harry and Sirius to the dorms.

Later, Harry lay down on his bed as soon as they reached the dorms, which were filled with an awkward silence which was broken by Peter's snores.

He didn't dare say anything to Sirius, at least not until his Godfather started the conversation. It was high time that he had a talk with Hermione. There was so much that they needed to sort out like what and how much to reveal to the Marauders and the girls.

He heard Remus and James enter the dorm a few minutes later and heard them changing and going in for the night.

Finally, he tried to force his eyelids shut after a few minutes of hearing their slow breathing, not fully comprehending the fact that he was sleeping in the same room as his godfather, his mentor, his father and lastly, the traitor who betrayed them all.

**Finally! Finished. I can't believe it took me so much of time to write this! Damn.**

**Anyway, finished on: 21****st**** July, 2013. 2:45 pm.**

**Okay, so it's of okey-dokey length and I hope you guys enjoy it this time around.**

**Another thing I've decided to do is that I'll be rewarding the reviews with a hint and maybe, **_**maybe**_** a small excerpt from the next chapter! Yes!**

**Plus, that will keep up my excitement levels for this story! And hopefully, yours too!**

**Thank You everyone who took the time to read as well as who favorite and followed. I appreciate your support.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Aloha,**

**Evy**


End file.
